


Four Weeks

by lornemalvo



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, deadpool is in his twenties, they flirt while underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornemalvo/pseuds/lornemalvo
Summary: Wade meets Peter four weeks before he turns eighteen. They build a tight friendship through the four weeks, purely based on their mutual want to bang.no underage sex!!!!!





	1. week one.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is gonna be four chapters! one for each weeeeeek BUT cannot stress enough that peter will turn 18 befeoe anything happens between them thats not my jam
> 
> love y'all!!!!!!
> 
> not proofread please point out my mistakes.

Wade met Peter Parker by accident. Well, not really. He knew of the kid that was as Spider-Man, and he knew his route for the nights usually, so he knew when to be in the right place at the right time to accidentally come face to face with him. The kid was impressive, he had to hand it to him, and that ass looked so right in the tight spandex. He had taken on a few little thugs that were trying to rob a corner store, Wade watching from the roof of a building across the street.

Peter strolled out of the shop with a churro in hand, and Wade was sold. Spidey had his heart. He waited until the other man was around the corner to drop down and start trailing him, Wade watching in awe almost as he peeled up his mask and stuck the churro in his mouth. There was a near perfect set of lips, and he could see the soft dusting of freckles on his chin. He let his mind wander and accidentally scuffed his shoe, swearing under his breath when the kid turned around to look at him.

“You’ve been trailing me for two blocks now and we've been walking in a circle. Did you not notice? You're Deadpool, you shoulda caught on.”

“Baby-boy, I sure noticed. I noticed how good you look from behind, too.” Wade unzipped the back of his mask and rolled it up to match Peters.

The kid laughed, and if anyone had the laugh of a fairy-angel, it was him and it was perfect. He continued eating the snack, wiping the sugar off of his mouth with the back of his hand. “It’s good to meet you. I’ve heard loads of stuff from like, the Avengers, especially Tony, bad stuff, but still stuff.”

“Tony doesn't like me, I like him, though.” That thought made him smile a bit, Tony really hated him. “You wanna get some food? I know a place and we can eat on a roof somewhere.”

—

Peter had taken off his mask entirely to eat tacos with Wade, and Wade had literally almost busted a nut in his suit. Soft brown hair and eyes, freckles over his cheekbones, a perfect nose that he wanted to kiss, and for the second time, the softest looking lips in the world. He liked to talk a lot too, through bites and all the awkward pauses, not even expecting for the other to chime in and speak besides a few interjections.

“Okay, wait, like, Deadpool! You're great. I love all the stuff you get to do. I mean, I’ve never killed anyone or anything and I really don't want to any time soon, but you take care of it so I don't even have to worry.”

“Good thing you like it, Tony and Cap fuckin’ hate me.” Wade shoved the rest of his taco in his mouth. “Its alright I guess. Theres tons of people who don't deserve to breathe, and a lot of the time they just get in my way, so I just get rid of ‘em. Back to you, now that you're not using all the oxygen to talk and suffocating everyone around us.” Peter laughed. “How’d you become Spidey?”

Peters expression went a little bleak, and his face screwed up. “I got bitten by a spider from Oscorp when I was on a tour there in high school. Got some powers, but my webs are man-made. I designed the fluid myself and the shooters. Tony revised them a little, but still my design.” He pressed his finger to the trigger and hit Wade in the chest, knocking him backwards.

Wade cursed under his breath and sat up from where he had been knocked backwards. “Fuck, dude! That was sweet as shit!” He scrambled up and looked at Peters wrist. “You’re hot as hell and an engineer, what a wet dream.” The technology on his slim wrist looked advanced, and he pressed down on the trigger.

“There s fingerprint reader. Like an iPhone? So only I can use it.” He flicked the finger off the trigger and fired another shot that hit the chimney. “You’re cute too. What I can see of your face. That body doesn't quit.”

“Yours doesn't either. I feel like I should've been banging you months ago.” That got a laugh from Peter, and his cheeks flushed.

“I’m 17. You might not wanna say that. Not trying to put you off, but being honest.”

“I could tell, I wasn't gonna do anything. When do you level up?”

“One month. 4 weeks. 31 days. The age of consent in New York is seventeen.” Peters eyes were shining in the moonlight.

“Sweetheart. I’m not a pedophile. You're cute, you don't know me, and I know statutory rape laws. If you don't get sick of me in four weeks, you can get it. But you'll probably hate me by then.” Wade stood and gathered up the trash from their impromptu picnic. “Don’t tell any of your little Avenger buddies that we hung out. They might kick you out.”

Peter made a zipping motion over his lips, locked em tight, and tossed the fake key at Wade. He had it so bad for the kid already.

“You’re a millennial, so you should have a phone. Gimme gimme and I’ll put my number in it.”

“I don’t carry my phone during the night, ruins the lines of my suit. Do you have one?”

Wade nodded and unzipped his fanny pack, passing his mobile over. “Start wearing a fanny pack. Its nice as fuck. An old friend named Cable tipped me off to that.” When Peter was done he slid it back in and resealed it.

“Text me sometime.”

“Will do, Petey-pie.”

Peter grinned while he walked over to the edge of the building, pulling his mask over his face. “Whats your name? Or is that super secret information?”

“It’s Wade. Wilson. Wade Wilson. In four weeks you can call me daddy.”

“Cute. See you next week!” He leapt off the building and started swinging through the buildings. Wade had to resist the urger to follow him, sighing and humming. He could last four weeks.

—

[9:04AM] babyboy: _im dissecting frogs in class today_

[10:30AM] wade: _holy shit you're up this early for school how is this not legalized slavery_

[10:31AM] babyboy: _it is :-(_

Waking up to nice texts wasn't his usual routine, but it made Wade smile while he brushed his teeth and kept texting. He usually got a response the second he hit the send button, and it was endearing. The little updates about his day to day was nice, usually they had Wade cooing at his phone. Sometimes the kid would send him little selfies of himself and his friends, and Wade had to look over at his calendar where the days were marked off until Peter turned 18. It was the first week, and it was already so hard to not screw up.

But he wasn't going to screw this up. He wasn't a pedophile and he wanted Peter to actually know what he was getting into with Wade, especially because Wade was really hoping maybe it wouldn't be a one night thing and they could raise fucked up baby spiders together.

[11:30AM] babyboy: _you're quiet today whats up_

[11:35AM] wade: _hold on sweet little baby boy angel of mine a man has to shower in the morning and unless i start hooking i don't have the money to bring my phone into the shower_

[11:36AM] babyboy: _o shit u right dog text me when you're done <3_

Wade tossed his phone onto the bathroom rug and ran a hand over his face. That kid was killing him, in a good way though. Was it illegal to jerk off to a seventeen year old if no one knew about it? Probably not, but if there was anyone who was a mind-reader, he’d be fucked. The shower was burning hot when he stepped in, maybe he should switch it over to cold, but his hand was on his dick before he could get it to the knob. His showers for the last four days had started with this.

He was chubbed up already when he had stepped in, and the little touch had brought him to full mast easily, especially when paired with the mental snapshots he had taken of Peters ass when they hung out. The thought of the other mans lips around his dick made his knees weak, precum leaking out over his hand to be washed away by the spray. Peter had to be super vocal in bed, if it was anything like the way he spoke when he got excited about shit. Ten bucks said his face was as red as a tomato and the freckles on his cheeks stood out even more.

His shower jerk off sessions never lasted long, he was focused on getting back to his phone to text his mental boyfriend, so he tightened his fist and started thrusting into it. If he squeezed his hand tight enough he could pretend it was Peters smaller fist, maybe even his mouth if the water hit just right. The thoughts of plowing into his ass came too quickly for him to handle, and he grunted and spilled over his fist.

He cleaned his fingers off with his mouth, savoring the flavor for a only a little bit, and picturing what Peters might taste like almost made him stay back in the shower. Wade held off, washing up quickly and turning the water off. No towels in the bathroom ever, didn't seem like the thing to spend money on. He grabbed his phone from the floor and threw himself onto his bed, tapping on the messages app to catch up on his boys last thirty minutes.

[11:40AM] babyboy: _school sucks. i want to be out on the streets_

[11:43AM] babyboy: _lets get tacos again tonight i really want a churro_

[11:50AM] babyboy: _on some real shit im working on a new webfluid and its super sticky. like way too much. help me with ideas plz_

[11:51AM] babyboy: _you take showers that are way too long_

[11:53AM] babyboy: _my showers are usually like 45 minutes tho so_

[12:00PM] babyboy: _lunchtime i have a sandwich_

[12:10PM] babyboy: _you think i should get a vape? they look really sick_

The last text made Wade snort and roll over onto his stomach.

[12:23PM] wade: _if you get a vape then i will literally never touch you again. bring some fluid to date night tonight and ill see whats what baaaabyyyyyyyyyy_

Wade pulled his mask on quickly the snap a picture for Peter  

[12:24PM] wade: [IMG.004]

[12:24PM] wade: _fresh out the shower have this selfie see you tonight_

[12:26PM] babyboy: _ur hot. 24 days._

—

Peter really was a man after his own heart, Wade was sold when he got to their usual rooftop and his boy was there with two bags of food. He grinned and ruffled up the kids hair, taking the bag with the ‘D’ and plopping on the ground with his legs crossed.

“You bring some of that fluid for me?”

“Mm. Yeah. Don't break the vial though.” He passed over one of the glass vials he had filled with his new design, and watched as Wade shoved a taco in his mouth and cracked the top open.

“You put, like, superglue in this or something?” Wade stretched the liquid between his fingers, noting how it barely changed shapes.

“Sort of. My original design is good enough for swinging me around and trapping some people, but if someone is strong enough to get through it, psh.” Peter waved a hand in the air. “I’m done for. Toast.”

“Mmhm.” The fluid hardened way too quickly, and if it didn't dissolve or at least was able to be dissolved by something that Peter could use, he might get in trouble for unlawful detention. “You could maybe use something like a liquid nylon. Pop some of that sucker in there. Super strong and stretchy, can be pulled off if you're super strong, can probably be dissolved by something.”

“Thats good. I think you can get nylon on Amazon and stuff. Maybe even a hardware store.” Peter nodded at the idea. “The juices are flowing.”

“In three weeks they sure will be.” Wade looked over at him and smiled, rolling his mask up further over his nose. Shit, this kid hadn't even seen his face yet, maybe he wouldn't actually like him anymore.

“You should take your mask off if thats gonna happen.”

Maybe the kid was the mind-reader like he always feared.

“You wouldn't like me with my mask off. Sort of like Banner and how no one likes him as the Hulk?” He reached up to pull his mask down a little bit more. Peter couldn't help but note how his cheeks flushed a little when he pulled at the fabric.

“I’ve already seen your chin. And sort of body in that picture earlier.”

“Just gets worse from there, baby.”

Peter scooted over on his butt, slapping Wades hands away and putting his own on the fabric to peel it up. Obviously the kid couldn't be stopped, so he just let it happen until his face was exposed.

“You’re really hot.”

Wade let out a nervous laugh and ran a hand over his head, holding the mask tightly when Peter dropped it in his lap.

“Well, thanks. You are too.”

Peter hummed and took the trash from the ground by Wade.

“I gotta go do a round, okay? 24 days. I’ll look into that nylon. You are hot.” The trash was shoved into an empty bag. “Like, really hot. Twenty. Four. Days. Twenty-three after tonight. Lets hang tomorrow. Come to my house and help me with this fluid tomorrow.”

Wade waved at Peter when he ran off the roof, humming to himself and rubbing his jawline. First week was over. He could do it.


	2. week two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi week two! i love writing these boys. as always lemme know about mistakes or just say hey if you want! love to hear from y'all

Peter had texted his address to Wade that same night he had asked him over with about six-hundred hearts after the text. It had made him smile while he crossed over another day on the calendar. Twenty-three days.

—

Sadly, it wasn't until three days later that Wade was actually able to go and visit Peter again, or really even text him except a quick ‘im alive’ in the morning. When he was actually able to get back into his own place, he had forgotten to text his sweet angel, and was woken up by a panicked phone call.

“Hullo?” Wade was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes when he had picked up his phone. If the peach emoji that was by Peters name hadn't been on his screen, the phone would've been thrown out the window.

“Hey. I’m glad to hear your voice. Really glad.” The kid also sounded tired.

“You just wake up? Sounds like you're going through puberty.”

“Nah, I just hit the vape and it was strong. You comin’ over tonight? I was thinking about buying pizza.”

“If you genuinely just said ‘hit the vape’ then fuck no. If you vape near me, I’ll literally kill you if you blow a cloud by me. But like, yeah. I’d really like to see you tonight.”

“You kill all the bad guys?”

“Child trafficking ring. You know I did. And I even helped some people out for once.”

Peter laughed. “You’re grade-A aren't you?”

“I like how you laugh. Grade-A like some eggs, baby. I have your address, lemme know what time to come. Get to school, kid.”

“Alright. Bring me beer.”

“Bye, baby.”

Wade hit the end button and sighed, that guy was a doll. 

—

It was seven when Peter texted him, and in fifteen minutes Wade had dressed himself and brushed his teeth. Jeans seemed fitting, a hooded jacket that he could wear the Deadpool mask under was even better. The kid had asked for beer, he was probably old enough, so he had two tall boys of PBR in the pockets. Peter only lived a twenty minute walk from him, so fucking convenient, and he didn't want to waste money on a cab.

When he reached the kids apartment building he stalled on the front steps for just a few minutes, maybe five but who was counting, before he texted him that he was outside. It took one minute for a window on a higher floor to fling open and Peters torso to sort of fall out. 

“Come up! I’ll buzz you in. My aunts gone for the night at work.”

Wade waited until the door unlocked and rushed upstairs, Peter was waiting in the doorway for him, looking like Peters future wife.

“Hey.”

“Hey, baby boy. You old enough to drink?” Wade passed over one of the cans. “I was promised pizza.” He stepped into the apartment and flopped onto the couch. It was a nice place, messy and lived in. He liked that.

Peter locked the door behind them, stepping into the kitchen to grab the pizza on the table, and dropping it on Wades lap when he got back to the living room. 

“I already ate some. The rest is yours, been too focused on this web stuff. I mixed nylon with one of the vials, haven't tested it yet. I mixed it with some of the extra strong stuff too, just to see what would happen.”

“You’re great.” Wade had a whole slice of pizza in his mouth already, mask rolled up over his noose. “Are you in high school?”

“You should take the mask off.” Peter cracked the can open. “Yeah. I’m enrolled in a few of college classes that are offered at NYU. My school is a technology based school so I’ve really only been studying math and science and tech stuff my whole life. How I met Tony Stark.”

“Gross.” Wade opened his own drink and took a gulp. “Thats cute though. I wanna know all about you.”

“Too much to cover, but short and sweet. Parents gone, May takes care of me, you know about the spider, and now I’m here. I like helping the little guys ‘cause I’m still a little guy.”

“You are. You get bullied at school?” The thought of it just pissed him off. 

“I’ll spill if you take your mask off.”

Fuck this kid. Fine. He unzipped the back of the mask, pushed his hood down, and slipped it off.

“Hell yes. There’s a kid that bullies me at school but he isn't any trouble. He mostly just dicks around and does shitty name calling but it doesn't bug me.”

“I’ll kill him.” Wade finished the slice of pizza and leaned forward. “Shoot me a web, babe.”

Peter nodded and rolled up his sleeve. He popped out the cartridge in the shooter and replaced it with his first prototype with nylon. 

“You ready?” 

Wade nodded and watched as Peter pressed finger out to shoot a chunk of the fluid at him. It hit him square in the chest, and spread over his jacket. He stuck a finger into it and pulled back, the fluid latching onto his finger and stretching like gum when he pulled away.

“Maybe less nylon?” The web was really fucking sticky, he had to shake his hand off of it and rub it onto the couch. “What was the ratio you used?”

“I put two pumps of liquid nylon into one of the vials.”

“Yeah, way too fucking much. I wouldn't even do one pump, maybe like half of one. Even a quarter. You do the same ratio in the superglue ones?”

Peter hummed and nodded. “Yeah. Looking back on it it was a lot of nylon. I just didn't think rationally about it.”

“Thats okay. I never think rationally about anything. Its why I look like this.” Wade drank more of the beer before grabbing another slice of pizza.

“Why do you look like that?” The kid crossed his legs and sat in front of Wade on the couch, sticking a finger into the web on Wades chest.

“Well, ah, I had cancer. And this group promised to fix me by mutating my genes, and I turned into this. I used to be really hot.”

“You’re still really hot.”

That must be what it feels like to be verbally punched in the gut, Wade lost his breath for just a minute. The kid must be really fucked up to say that to him.

“Hey. Thanks I guess. You don't have to lie though, I’ll still bang you in like twenty days.”

Peter laughed and stood, taking a drink from his own can. “Hey, pretty boy, I’m not lying. I like how you look. Promise. You want some water?”

“Sure.” That kid had to be crazy if he liked the way that Wade looked, honestly. He watched as the kid filled two cups of water from the fridge, thanking him quietly when it was passed over. There was silence for a moment, Peter fiddling with his shooter and drinking his beer.

“Hey. I’m about to be soft as fuck. Like, legit real soft. You gotta pay attention, babyboy.”

Peter looked up at him, god he had the eyes of a baby deer, and nodded. Wade took a breath, a drink of beer, and leaned forward.

“You can’t dick around with my second most important organ, AKA my heart. My dick is the first.” The kid smiled. “I’ve been through shit. I’ve killed a lot of people. I’m proud of it, but I also hate it. Petey pie, I’m fucked up. There’s a reason I’m not in the Avengers. Like, a big reason. And my heart has been fucked up before. You're a kid and I don't expect you to understand that much, but little shit like calling me handsome gets to me. And I don't know if you're serious or not.” At least he was telling the truth about his feelings. “We have, what, twenty days? I’m sort of treating this as a trial run for you to know me because you don't and I don't want to just pop your cherry and go.”

“If you think my cherry is unpopped, you don't know me either.” Peter was smiling at him, absentmindedly tapping the trigger on his shooter but not firing. “I wasn't planning on banging you and kicking you out. I know I'm in like, high school, and that kind of sucks, but I am being serious about the things I say ‘cause I like you. We work good together and you're cute. I don't care too much what Tony thinks. He's not my dad.”

“You ever fuck Tony?”

“Nah, but I’ve definitely jerked off to him before. Anyways, topic change. Everyones done bad shit. For reals. The reason behind the action is what defines us, as much as the action we take does.”

“You’re like, smart and shit.” Wade grinned when Peter laughed, watching as the kid pulled his knee up to his chest and rest his chin on it.

“I could kiss you right now. Is that illegal?”

“Babyboy, if you don't tell I wont. But literally one kiss. I don't know if I can handle anything more.”

Peter nodded and stood, grunting when he leg cramped from the position. He flopped onto the couch next to Wade, pinching the mans chin in between his thumb and pointer finger. Wade was fucking nervous, he had never been nervous for a kiss before, and it took him a few breaths to close the space between them and press his lips to Peters. 

The kid tasted like pizza and beer, and it was fucking perfect. He melted against Wade while they moved together, shifting closer on the shitty couch that he never wanted to leave, Peter crawling onto the other mans lap and straddling him. It would be a whole fucking lie if Wade said that blood wasn't rushing to his dick. This kid was soft and pliable, he would probably do anything if Wade asked him to. The thought of bending him over the couch and shoving him into the cushions to fuck into was almost too much, and he used one of his hands to grip at the ass that was rubbing into his thighs.

Peter moaned at the pressure, wrapping his arms around Wades neck and nipping at the mans bottom lip. His hand went to cup at Peters face, the movement enough of an incentive for Peter to bear weight down and actually touch their groins together. It was something of a wakeup call for Wade and he broke the kiss, out of breath and chest heaving.

“Kid, get off me. That wasn't part of the deal.”

“Fuck, sorry. My fault.”

Peter rolled off, face flushed from the kiss and embarrassment of taking it too far. He pulled a pillow onto his lap when he got back down to the floor. It made Wade grin and run a hand over his head, pushing the hood of his sweatshirt down around his neck. 

“You’re gonna give me a heart attack throughly dick. Holy shit. What a fucking wake-up call, my man. Good shit though. Twenty days? Right? You should probably get some sleep for school tomorrow.”

Wade watched as Peter nodded, eyes glazed over and lips red from the kiss. He kept licking his lips, dragging his teeth over them after he tongue, like he was trying to keep as much of Wade in his mouth as possible.

“Twenty days. Do you live close? Um, I would say you could crash here but I bet thats a bad idea. Plus my aunt comes home in the morning and she might freak out.”

“Yeah. Its a fast walk.” Wade cleared his throat and stood, tucking his mask into his pocket. “Use less nylon next time, okay? Then maybe you can come over to my place and test it. My roommate is blind, she wont give a shit.” How close he had come to breaking his personal promise to himself and Peter was enough of a reason to hit the road as fast as possible.

“Okay! Yeah that-that sounds great.” Peter scrambled up and grinned up at Wade, walking him over to the door and unlocking it. “Text me in the morning, I’ll text you if I wake up first.”

“Alright, kiddo.” He ruffled Peters hair before pulling the mask over his face. “Just so you know, if I hadn't have shoved you off your ass would be grass right now. Like, all in my face and all on my dick.”

“Thats how I know I can trust you, my guy. You stopped and were a big boy. Thats some steel courage.”

Wade smiled under the mask and threw Peter a peace sign over the railing of the stairs while he walked down. That bullshit left him with a lot to think about.

—

“He’s turning eighteen in like, two weeks. Is it bad that I want to plow his ass?” 

The next day Wade was laying in the living room at Colossus’ place that he hated so fucking much, Colossus steaming uniforms next to him on a clothing rack.

“Wade, he is old enough to make decisions, but not fully shaped yet. You are the adult and must be taking caution. If it comes back on you, remember that it will never be his fault. They will place blame on you.”

His phone buzzed and he threw a middle finger over at Piotr. That guy had it in the fucking bag always.

[12:45PM] babyboy: [IMG.020]

[12:45PM] babyboy: we out here w churros and VAPES WADE

The kid really had gotten a fucking vape. Still a cute picture, Peter with a peace sign and churro hanging out of his mouth, and what could only be described as a cumulonimbus cloud of vapor behind him. That other child he hung around with was taking the picture, churro in his mouth too. Wade groaned and flipped his phone around to show Colossus.

“Don’t you just wanna plow his ass!”

“No.”

“Is this ‘cause your dick doesn't work because remember that time we tried to fuck and you couldn't get it up.”

Colossus rubbed his temples and sighed, hanging the steamer back up and pointing a finger at Wade. 

“You bring this up every time and it is the time to stop. We copulated after and went well. Functioning.”

Wade snorted and shot back a text.

[12:47PM] wade: you're gonna make me bust a nut at my friends look at that cute innocent face but most importantly you got a fucking vape oh my god P E T E R I'm going to beat the shit out of you and not even care because your last breath will probably be like a sick cloud or whatever you call it you fucking fog machine 

[12:49PM] babyboy: :-)

[12:50PM] babyboy: i got a tip about people jacking a corner store tonight. wanna help? ill swing by and pick you up

[12:51PM] babyboy: and i mean literally swing. i think i got the formula right

[12:55PM] wade: you know i love when you talk science. text me when ur free and i might jump on

[12:56PM] babyboy: 19 days right

The last text made him sigh and throw his phone on the floor dramatically.

“Colossus I don’t know what to do! I feel like a fucking creep! He's cute but he's young and he vapes now? Thats essentially the same as if he was sucking you off right in front of me!”

“Hush, Wade. You will make the right decision.”

—

Peter had never come by to pick him up that night when he got home from Colossus’. There was a text earlier with the address of the place, but nothing after that. The kid was probably handling it. Right? It was still nerve wracking enough to make Wade yank on his suit after Peter didn't respond to his third text and book it to the corner.

The sight of police lights was the first thing he saw, and he swore under his breath. Two of the windows of the shop had bullet holes in them, it made his breath catch in his throat. He didn't see his Spidey with and of the medical personnel, so he dodged through an alley down the side street the shop was on. Peter never took main roads at night when he travelled, he knew that much at least, so it was a fucking good start.

Wade walked down the street, a gun tucked into the ass of his pants just in case shit decided to go down, calling Peters name. After the second or third alley he went by he heard a familiar voice yell back at him, and all the tension in his body left when he ran down to it.

Peter was sitting criss cross like normal, nursing a wound in his leg, The mask was off and nowhere to be seen, and his suit was cut over the torso, something Wade might've appreciated on a better day.

“Hey, kid. What happened?”

“Got shot. I’m tryna get this bullet out but my fingies are too big. You got tweezers?”

“Yeah, at home. Come on. Hop on my back and I can get it out and stitch you up. You ain’t get healing shit with your mutation? Bullshit.”

Peter grunted and groaned when he heaved himself up, stepping on an overturned bucket to slide onto the mans back.

“I mean, it'll heal fast, but I gotta get the scraps out. ’s not strong enough to dissolve the metal. Thank god we wear red.”

“That was tipped off to me by my roommate you know. Bleeding and wearing red. I practically bought fucking stock in Tide to-go.”

The kid on his back laughed, something he was so fucking relieved to hear.

“Can’t wait to meet her.”

“You can, I promise. Lets go home. We shouldn't stick around if theres cops anyways.” 

Wade heaved Peter on his back, holding him by his thighs, and started walking, making sure to steer clear of any police or media.

“Careful, I might fall in love with you.” Peter had dropped his head in between his katanas and was breathing down Wades neck.

“I might fall in love with you too. But shut up you fucking fog machine, I can smell the cotton candy lies on you.”

The kid laughed again, staying silent for the rest of the trip home.

This was really fucking domestic, in a weird way, wasn't it?


	3. week three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was drunk while writing at least part of this and i haven't read it over i just wanted to post so!!!! any typos PLEASE point them out lol

Peter had stayed with Wade that night, and the next too. Eighteenth and seventeenth day down with no mishaps or anything like that. Wade had even made him sleep on the couch. At the beginning of the second night he had kissed Peters head goodbye and shooed him off to his Aunts house. That started the beginning of midterms for Peter, though, so they weren't back together until their thirteenth day.

Wade texted Peter to meet them on their usual rooftop that morning, he spent the rest of the day gathering materials and prepping for what he was going to call their first date. Sometimes he wondered if the warehouse they used as their meeting spot cared about them chilling up on the roof. He didn't really care.

By the time his sweet spider had swung up to him, he had a table with a white dress shirt over it, and two bags of food sitting on top. Peter laughed at him and pulled off the mask, tossing it on the ground next to the table.

“There’s no chairs, Wade. How are we gonna eat?”

“Aw fuck, I knew I had forgot something. Shit. Well, heres some flowers.” He passed over a ziploc bag filled with daisies he had grabbed along the way.

“You’re the best. Legit.” Peter unzipped his fanny pack and pulled out his vape, holding the tip of it in his mouth while he grabbed a bag of food. “What’d you bring me?”

“Do not vape around me. Its Chinese food. I thought you might be getting tired of tacos ’n shit.” Wade moved the other bag of food and sat on the table. 

“You’re great. I’ve been craving this. Are you a mind reader?”

“Maybe.” Peter looked cute when he unpacked the food, eyes shining when he replaced the vape with an egg roll.

“You got crab rangoon? Fuck yeah. Baller status, Wade.”

“Anything for you, babe. Plus I really wanted some. Hand ‘em over.”

Peter handed him the box, not before stealing one and popping it into his mouth. Wade grinned and broke one in half, setting one part on his food box and taking a bite of the other half.

“Any reason why you're trying to wine and dine me?”

“Just thought you might like it after getting shot in the leg. Hows that doing, by the way? You got a scar?”

“Nah, they usually go away. I only have a few scars, and its from before I was Spiderman. I don't think I’ve really gotten anything permanent since I became this. I wonder how a tattoo would hold up.”

“Yeah. Your body would eat it up. Yum.” Wade snorted while Peter crouched and inhaled through his vape, blowing it out and grinning at him. The kid looked so proud of himself when he did, that fucking douche. He was still really cute though. God he hoped that he didn't vape on the train when he rode it. That was the worst.

“How old are you?” Peter was still blowing smoke out when he talked.

“Twenty-six. Merc my whole life, been looking like this for three years. Girlfriend was killed, got back at them, kept doing what I was doing. I dunno, I like it. Still feel like a creep with you.”

“Jeff Goldblum is 64 and his wife is 35 so I think we’re gonna be okay.”

“You like Jeff Goldblum?”

“Yeah, I’d let that man blow my ass out.”

That made Wade laugh, spitting the piece of his rangoon out onto the ground and coughing. “Geez, Petey, leave something for the imagination. My gosh. My virgin ears.” He grinned over at Peter and made a peace sign at him when he blew out a cloud. “Thirteen days. Unlucky thirteen, baby.”

“Thirteen! Fuck, can’t believe its already been over two weeks since I met you. Can’t believe you aren't sick of me yet.”

“I could say the same thing about you, Peter.” 

It was really a miracle that the kid wasn't sick of him yet. He was a foul-mouthed murderer that Peters idol hated, it was really a matter of time until he left. They usually did. He would enjoy it until that happened though, Peter laughing was really a thing to take in.

— 

Wade was a good dude. Peter liked to daydream about him when he was in class, usually he chewed on his pen while he did it. There were about twenty pens in his bag that the caps had been chewed off of, Ned always made fun of him. It usually made him blush, more recently he had gotten used to it.

“So you kissed someone.”

“Mmhm.” Peter had a mouthful of saltine crackers and peanut butter, more focused on a new vial of web fluid for his shooters. Wade had been right about the nylon being too much, but he still hadn't gotten the right amount down. It was either too much and disgustingly sticky, or just like his normal fluid.

“Was it Mister Stark?”

“Haha, nah. You would've known by now. Its no one. Just someone I met.” This batch of fluid was a bust. Fuck. He tossed the vial to the side, leaning back in his chair. “Why are you so interested?”

“Cause I haven't been kissed yet and I wanna know how it went.”

“It’s just kissing, dude. It tasted like pizza and beer and it was sloppy and good.”

“Didn’t you just have some dude over for pizza and beer to work on the web stuff?”

“Jesus, Ned.”

“So it was that guy! Didn't you meet him on patrol? Oh my god. You said Mr. Stark hates him!”

“Tony doesn't know, okay. Can we drop it? You're stressing me out and now I wanna look over notes because this web isn't going anywhere.”

“Yeah, but I wanna know more about this mystery dude.”

Peter rolled his eyes at his friend and grabbed his backpack. Ned wasn't going to leave him alone about this, he knew it.”

—

[8:00AM] babyboy: twelve days oh my gosh!!

[8:02AM] babyboy: and i haven't even talked to you about your dick and all that good stuff

[8:03AM] babyboy: wait i just did lol

[8:04AM] babyboy: can i vape on yo dick baby?

[9:01AM] wade: please don't ever say that ever and yeah like i haven't even mentioned your tight ass to anyone but my friend colossus 

[9:05AM] wade: fuck youre up early how are we gonna be boyfriends?

[9:05AM] wade: wait holy shit does your daddy tony stark monitor these text messages because like. if so im fucking dead

[9:06AM] babyboy: hey no he doesn't and no he's not my daddy i already tried that okay. lemme come over later

[9:10AM] wade: {SHARED LOCATION}

[9:11AM] wade: text me before i might be asleep bye be a good twink

—

Wade had called them boyfriends. Fuck, he was getting really committed to this. Even more fuck, the house was a wreck. He and Al never cleaned, and looking around made him regret not buying a broom when he moved in. Peter couldn't come over to this shit.

“Al! We gotta clean the house! I have a piece of ass coming over and we can’t leave it like this!”

The woman groaned from the living room and it made him smile. He grabbed the pile of laundry he had been sleeping on and shoved it into the bedroom, flipping the duvet on his bed afterwards to hide the bloodstains. Shit, he was a mess. How did Peter actually like him?

Three beers later, the living room and his bedroom had been cleaned. The kitchen stayed untouched, because why the fuck would he try to clean that if he and Peter weren't even going to go in there, and he felt more satisfied with his living situation. Even though he was living with an old blind woman.

“So, who's the new meat? Did you move on?”

“Shut up, lady. I didn't move on, but I did meet someone that might help. And I think you'll like him. Maybe.”

“Seems nice. If he can handle your stinky dick, he must be a miracle worker.”

“Okay, so, my dick doesn't smell and we haven't even fucked yet. We’re taking it slow right now, Jesus Christ.”

“Thats surprising.”

“Well he's like, seventeen.”

“Oh, lord. Wade. He’s jailbait.”

“Yeah. But we’re waiting. Theres twelve days until he's eighteen. So we’re waiting. I’m being good at it.”

“Sure. Is that why your showers are so long?”

Wades phone buzzed and he made a noise at Al.

[12:34PM] babyboy: im excited to see you! sooooo excited. and your roommate tooooooo

[12:37PM] wade: dont get too excited she's a bitch. im thinkin like seven??

[12:40PM] babyboy: ya sounds good ill bring my vape

[12:41PM] wade: for gods sake please dont

—

By the time it hit seven, Wade had cleaned most of the stains off of the couch and wiped off the food from the coffee table. It looked like a pretty well put together home, if he did say so himself. And he did. He nodded at the clean room when there was a knock on the door, saying a silent prayer that maybe Peter would accept it. 

He opened the door and pressed a kiss to Peters cheek, pulling him in for a hug, mainly to get him into the house.

“My place is usually watched and like, I don't want you getting gunned down.”

“Good boyfriend. Good Deadpool.”

“Thats what I like to hear. You wanna watch a movie? I don't have any food or anything.”

“I brought Taco Bell.”

“Fuck, you're my dream.”

Peter grinned and flopped on the couch, throwing the paper bag at Wade.

“I ate my food on the way over. Crunchwrap with fire sauce.”

Wade made a noise at him and winked, ripping open the bag and shoving a taco into his mouth.

“I have Shrek pulled up.”

“Good choice. Lord Fuckwad. Farquad. Whatever.”

“Its a good movie, alright. Fuck.” Wade fell onto the couch next to Peter and smiled up at him. “Be my big spoon, Petey-pie.”

Peter laughed and shifted so that he could tuck Wade under his arm, pulling his legs up underneath himself to give more room. 

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You’re the one that asked to come over.”

“True. Can I vape?”

“No comment.”

He leaned over and pressed play on the remote, laying his head against Peters chest while it ran. The smell of cotton candy vape smoke didn't even bother him, as long as it was coming out of Peter.

It wasn't that bad, right? Babyboy was about to be legal and they had barely done anything. Shit, Wade had done way more when he was seventeen that was way worse. Like, way worse. At least the kid wasn't drinking heavily or addicted to drugs. He was just going after a much older man. That wasn't that bad. Maybe it was. Maybe this whole thing was another stupid mistake that Wade was making that would either backfire on him or Peter. It was obvious that Peter was going to leave him anyways, wasn't it?

“Wade.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re thinking too loud. I can’t watch the movie.”

“Shit, sorry.”

It wasn't that bad.

—

Near the end of the movie Wade’s phone went off three times in a row. He tossed an apology over to Peter, the kid was more focused on refilling his tank or some vape shit, when he grabbed his phone and checked it. 

“Hey. Babyboy.”

“Mm.”

“I’m not gonna be here for your birthday.”

Wade’s voice was softer at the end of that sentence while he scrolled through the messages. People really like to type him essays on why they needed to hire him.

“Oh. That should be fine, right?”

Peters voice was soft, he could tell that the kid was disappointed. But it was a job offer, more importantly, it was a paycheck. A paycheck meant that he could do it right for once, like how he and Vanessa used to hang out. A real dinner and dessert and maybe even a brand new bed, once that wasn't stained and looked like shit.

“No, yeah, it'll be fine. It’s a job. I’m so sorry. The dude says two weeks but I bet I can get it done in like, a week and a half. I’ll be back right after the big day.”

“Hey, its okay. You have a life. Even if that life is murdering people. Can I kiss you again?”

“Yeah, fuck yeah.”

Wade rolled over onto his stomach and draped himself across Peters lap, pulling him down to press their lips together. He tasted like candy, it was perfect. The kid under him shifted too, sliding his legs out to prop up on the coffee table, and wrapped his arms around Wade’s torso. Making out with Shrek playing in the background might've been fucked up, but it was perfect. 

Their teeth clicked together every time that one of them moved, each time making one or the other giggle or snort. If Peter wouldn't have told him his cherry was popped, Wade would assume that it was the first time he had ever made out with someone. Maybe kids had a new idea on popping cherries, and it was just a finger in the ass or something. One of the kids hands dropped to rest on his thigh, the simple touch burning through his clothes almost.

Peter hissed every time that his groin pressed against Wade’s back, and when it turned into quiet moans he figured the kid had had enough. He ran his tongue along the others bottom lip, relishing in the way that it made him shake and twitch underneath him, before pulling back. For one of the first times in his life, he wasn't expecting the kiss to end in a fuck, and he was happy with that. Peter made him happy.

“Are you out here fucking that jailbait, or can I come in the room?”

Wade rolled his eyes and sat up, almost knocking his head against Peters when he did.

“Al, shut up already. Its a school night so no fucking.” It was a school night, the kid should go home.

Peter nodded at him like he could read his mind, he totally could, and stood. He pulled the crotch of his jeans down without embarrassment to obviously adjust what a rock solid boner had been made in the last few minutes. It almost made Wade proud.

“I should be going home.”

“Yeah. Lemme walk you out. You drove?”

“Learners permit.”

“Don’t say that, it makes it weird.”

Wade followed after him when he moved towards the door, stepping out and pulling him into a hug. Peter almost melted against him and sighed, pressing his nose into the mans chest and breathing in.

“You promise you'll text me at least once a day, okay? Don't fucking die.”

“I can’t die, I just grow back. But like, yeah. Yeah I will. Send me pictures of you and your friends vaping and hitting dabs in shit so I have something to look forward to when I'm out being a big man on the town and fighting bad guys.”

“Promise.”

“Keep up on schoolwork.”

“I know.”

“Eat lunch.”

“You’re not my dad!”

Wade ruffled his hair and broke the hug. “Whoever was your dad may have been your father, boy, but he wasn't your daddy.”

It made Peter laugh, so it was alright. The kid pulled him down for a kiss to the nose before he left, throwing up peace signs and blowing kisses until he was in the car and driving off.

“Good lord Al, he's gonna make me have a heart attack through my dick.”


	4. week four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry for the delay my car broke down and my laptop was in it hahaha. i love y'all i miss this fic already

The job took way longer than two weeks. Wade was out and moving constantly for three weeks straight, plus the travel time back to his Peter. Altogether it was almost an entire month, and on the second week his phone was smashed. That made Wade almost have a nervous breakdown, hitting the guy who busted it with way more rounds than necessary. He was only kept sane in the last two weeks because someone dropped a laptop he was able to use to email his baby boy.

By the time he was back in his own place he was two weeks past Peters birthday. There was so much bullshit to catch up on. First thing first was a bed, he ordered one off the IKEA website, and even spent the pretty penny to have it delivered that next day. He forced Colossus to help him build it, mostly so that the man would finish it and he wouldn't have to lift it himself.

Second part was a present, for him and for Peter. New phones plus cases that had selfies that they had sent one another, damn he was good at this shit. The second the phones were set up he shot off a round of texts to his partner in crime.

12:02PM [wade:] hey come over to my house later

12:03PM [wade:] i have things

12:03PM [wade:] more importantly i have a dick

12:04PM [wade:] and its going into your ASS

12:05PM [babyboy:] oh my god  
—

God, it had been so long since Wade had seen Peter. Way too long. The second that he saw Peter standing outside of his house, he dragged him in and slammed their mouths together. Their teeth clinked together and he groaned, shutting the door by pushing Peter against it.

“Fuck— I missed you so much, Petey.”

“Don’t ruin this.”

Wade grinned and pulled away, trailing two fingers down Peters cheek and making a zipping motion over his mouth with the other hand. His skin was so soft, Jesus. Peter leaned into the touch, rubbing his cheek against the mans fingers. 

“You’re eighteen.”

“I’m eighteen, and like, really want to suck your dick.”

“Ah, Jesus.”

The kid dropped to his knees so fast that Wade was worried he might've cracked the cement underneath the house. It was a thought that left his mind the second that Peters hands were on the waistband of his jeans, fumbling with the zipper. A laugh came out of him when he popped the button open finally, and suddenly there was a mouth around him.

The inexperience of the mouth made it so much fucking better, teeth scraping against the underside, the twitching of his throat and the gagging noises. Wade tangled a hand in Peters curls, yanking on them and grunting when it made him gag again. The look of dedication on Peters face was almost enough to make him cum on sight. His cheeks were flushed red and his lips were swelled up from keeping the suction tight. Spit was dripping down his chin and raining onto his knees, and holy shit, he had to get the kid off before he lost it.

“Peter, Peter, go to the bed oh my lord.” Wade pushed him off and gripped his chin in between his fingers. There were tears in his eyes and a little smile on his face that reassured him everything was okay. He pulled him up, stealing a fast kiss, and tugging on the waistband of his pants. “These? Off. Before you get into my room.”

—

Wade had splurged on a new bed, as much as the word splurge could apply to a bed frame and mattress from IKEA. It was still good enough for fucking on, especially with someone who was fresh faced and new into the banging business. 

Peter sure didn't look new into the business, though, when he was splayed out on the bed. The kid had practically run and jumped on the mattress while ripping off his clothes. Goddamn, looking like that should be criminal. The white sheets of the bed contrasted against his tan skin like it was caramel on a sundae. Being a superhero sure helped his body too. 

The second he was on the bed Wade had grabbed his bottle of lube. Brand new bottle too, just for his baby boy. 

“I might've lied when I said I've fucked before.”

“I know.”

“I’ve been with girls, but not like this. Been practicing though.”

“What a good student. This is probably still gonna hurt, everyones first time does, okay? You have to tell me when it doesn't feel good.”

Peter nodded and watched as Wade squirted the lube into his hands, rubbing them together to warm the liquid. The kid was bright eyed and bushy tailed while he stared, rolling onto his back and spreading his legs for Wade to settle between. 

“We’re about to start, you good?”

“Yeah.”

The kid had no waver or wobble to his voice at all, it was sweet how steadfast he was about it all. Wade stuck his tongue out at him while he circled his hole with the tip of his first finger, waiting until Peter smiled back at him to press in. It took a little push, but he was thrusting his finger in no time. He was loose enough that it made Wade wonder if he had been practicing since the time he texted that he was back home. 

Back to the matter at hand, Peter was staring at him with his eyes half closed and mouth dropped just slightly open. That face was a fucking miracle to behold, especially flushed and panting at one finger. Wade pressed his free hand against the kids stomach, rubbing in small circled to distract him while he pushed in a second finger. 

That one made him whimper.

His face screwed up and Wade quickly wrapped a hand around his half-mast dick, stroking in time with his finger to at least let him get some pleasure out of it all. After a few passes it worked, Peters face falling and his breath hitching again. Wade let out a sigh of relief and continued making his passes, content for the moment with just two fingers.

“You can put another in, you know.”

“Sweetheart, you winced when I popped the second one in, I’m not gonna rush it.”

“I mean, like, I have a healing factor.”

Wade paused at that and cocked his head to the side, his face making a confused expression.

“Did you think I was just gonna rip your ass in two and call it a day because you'll heal up? Nah, homie. We’re doing this the right way. I haven't done a lot of shit right in my life, but this I can do. And then when Tony Stark gets into your sweet sweet prison pocket you'll know what a good lay is and come back to me.”

“I’m eighteen now, I could fuck him.”

“Lemme know how it is. I bet he's packing heat.”

Peter laughed and rubbed at one of his eyes, head falling back while Wade picked up the pace. Now that he was more relaxed Wade could crook his fingers inside of him, rubbing against his walls and searching for his prostate. The second his brushed over it the kid melted, whimpering and pressing his hips back against the hand. Wade grinned and took the opportunity to slide his third finger in, continually rolling his fingers and twisting them inside of Peter.

Peter shifted his weight, moving one of his legs so that his foot was pressed against Wade’s crotch, rubbing against his erection in time with the thrusts inside of his body. Wade looked great to him, face flushed and hips gyrating against him. The scars on his body did nothing to hide how red he was turning, Peter was falling for him a little more every moment. Fuck. 

“Kid, move your foot. I don't have a foot fetish so I’m not trying to bust my load on your toes.” Wade sat back on his heels and leaned over Peter, shuffling around in the pillows for the condoms he had stashed there.

“Condom?”

“Trust me. You'll want the lube and the latex ‘cause it'll be easier. If theres a next time we can try it without, but right now you'll thank me.”

“There’ll be a next time.” Peter scooted down on the bed and shoved a pillow under his hips. “Are you expecting this to never happen again?”

“I dunno. I like you.”

“Well shit, I like you too Wade. Put your dick in me.”

Wade grinned and rolled the condom down, going back to his position between his legs.

“You ready?”

“Nah, but do it.”

The fingers were pulled out of Peter and quickly replaced, the tip of Wades erection just brushing his entrance. He locked eyes with Peter and nodded at him, inhaling deeply and slowly letting it out while he braced and pushed in. There was silence while they adjusted, Wade continuing to push into him until he bottomed out. He paused and looked up at Peter, reaching and brushing curls off of his forehead.

“You still good?”

“Yeah. Yeah. You can move I think.”

Wade nodded and pulled out a fraction, slowly rocking his hips back in. It drew out a breathy sigh from Peter, his head leaning into the hand that was pressed against his cheek. He pulled out farther and thrusted back in, reveling in the moan that fell out of Peters mouth. The pace continued until it wasn't enough for him, and when that happened he threw the kids leg over his shoulder and started at a more brutal tempo.

Each thrust pulled a moan or whimper from Peters mouth, his back arching up and pressing their chests together. Wade moved his hand to grab a handful of the kids hair, holding him tight while thrusting into him almost violently. Peter cried out suddenly and released, hitting both of their chests with it. The feeling of his ass clenching around him sent Wade over the edge, and he spilled into his condom.

“Jesus, kid. I’ve never lasted so short of a time. Is your ass magical?”

“Mm. No I don't think so, but I have really missed you.”

Peter rolled onto his stomach and grinned at Wade from over his shoulder, shoving a pillow under his head and kicking the one he had been laying on over the side of the bed. 

“I missed you too. Way too much. I’m never accepting another job that takes me away from you. I think I have a crush on you. Legit. Real feelings, baby.” Wade crawled up next to Peter after tossing the condom on the floor.

“Pick that up you gross piece of crap.”

“Nope.”

“You suck. I don't have anything planned tomorrow ‘cause of us hanging out. You wanna get breakfast? I have birthday money.”

“I’m gonna buy you breakfast you dork, its your birthday so shut up. I still have a present for you.”

Wade pulled Peter into the crook of his arm, tucking his his head under his chin so that he could kiss the kids forehead. Peter hummed softly and pressed his face into Wades chest.

They were gonna be alright after all.

—

In the morning Wade presented him with the phone and was met with a round of kisses that had him laughing while flipping pancakes for the two of them, followed by a cloud of pink lemonade vapor.

Two days later Peter cracked the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was thinking of maybe writing and epilogue? a few years down the line maybeeeee what do you think?


End file.
